


5 times James Bond asks Q his name, and one time he doesn't

by struckthunder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Q's Name, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struckthunder/pseuds/struckthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five time James Bond asks Q what his name is, and one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times James Bond asks Q his name, and one time he doesn't

 

1.

  
Six months after the Silva incident, as they were calling it, James Bond found himself sitting in the Quartermaster's office getting reprimanded for the missing guns, radios, microphones, cameras, etc. In all he found it very droll. The young Quartermaster's voice was stern and disappointed for show, but underneath there was a hint of humor, an inflection which made James smile.

“You've brought me back four Walthers out of the thirteen missions you have been on since my induction as Quartermaster. It may be a record, though I do not want it to be broken anytime soon. You do know I must make these guns right?”  
James looked up at Q, a look of sheer boredom clear on his face.

“Well yes, I don't actually make them, but the point still stands. Would you instead like a gun on some sort of bungie? I could surgically attach it to your hand so that you never lose another.”

“Could you really?” James asked, considering the option.

“No. All the test subjects I've employed for that one ended up with black eyes and broken wrists.”

“Amateurs.” James scoffed.

“Perhaps, but they have somehow always managed to bring back their equipment.”

“Well bully for them.” James rolled his eyes. “I'm not a child Q there is no need for this. Why am I here?”

Q ran a hand over his head and through his already messy hair. “M demanded it. Said you needed a talking too. Though, I am of the opinion that you do not take well to being chastised and that this conversation will only result in the loss of more of my precious equipment.”

“I never lose things on purpose, Q.” James teased.

“I am sure,” he said with a light shake of his head and a small smiled graced on his lips.

One of the many phones on Q's desk rang, pulling him away from James. He answered with his name then waited and waited as the person on the other end spoke. James watched. He watched as Q's fingers flew over the keyboard that was hidden among phones, papers and more screens than he could count. Behind thick glasses bright eyes flittered from one screen to another. Q was messy, James noticed. He then came to the realization that he knew next to nothing about the Quartermaster. He knew the new M well enough, Moneypenny perhaps too well, Tanner and him were on good terms, and most of the other Double O's he knew, well maybe he had read all their files. But Q... he hardly knew Q at all. He only remembered Moneypenny saying Q was afraid of flying. He thought on it a bit, until Q set down his phone and rounded his desk to resume James' punishment.

“What is your name?”

Q froze for half a moment.

“I'm your Quartermaster 007.” He narrowed his eyes at the blond. “Have you hit your head? Shall I alert medical?”

“No, you twit.” James grumbled, earning a cheeky smile from Q. “Tell me your name.”

“No.” All traces of a smile fluttered away from the young mans face.

“Why not?” James asked thoroughly intrigued. “You know mine. It's only fair.”

“Fairness is not a game I play well 007.” Q said darkly.

“If I guess it will you tell me?” James said, trying to lighten the mood he had cast.

“No.”

“What a mystery you are, Q.” James settled back in his chair a daring grin playing on his mouth.

“Yes, a mystery indeed.” Q agreed. “Now, back you your record loss of radios.”

 

2.

The apartment was heavy with condensation. The thick air from the summer rains had invaded the space making it hot and damp like a Louisiana swamp. The door to the bedroom was slammed open. The gust of new wind that blew through, brought little relief. The people who opened the door didn't seem to notice.

James had his hand up the back of Q's shirt, they tried to cover as much skin as they possibly could, running up and down the young man's slender back. His mouth was on Q's, kissing him deeply and being kissed even deeper in return. Q worked tediously to unbutton every single one of James' clear buttons on his white shirt. He pushed the shirt off the older man shoulders and released his mouth only to attach himself to the newly revealed neck. James groaned and threw his head back. Tomorrow there would be a love bite and James wanted nothing more.

“James.” Q half whispered and half moaned.

James took that as an invitation to push Q towards the bed. When the backs of the Quartermaster's knees hit the frame James gently lowered him to the soft bed. Q rose his hands and ran his fingers through James' short hair, pulling where he could. The Double O crawled forward to straddle his Quartermaster. He made quick work of the dark haired man's shirt and trousers, then finally his pants. He removed his own shirt which had caught on his elbows and then finished off the rest. Their chests heaved in oscillating rhythms. James stroked down his lovers stomach.

“Tell me your name.” He whispered into Q's ear.

“No.” Q whispered back. James began to gently caress Q's cock.

The young man's mouth fell open and James took that as an invitation to move a hand up and offer two fingers. Q drew them in and licked and suck them until James deemed them wet enough. The blond moved back and placed Q's legs around his waist then pushed them up. Like a perfectly made clock they flowed together, each one moving in turn to the other. Q reached out to the nightstand and passed James a packet of lube. James took it with his eyes closed, he had began to kiss down the milky skin of Q's inner thigh. He opened his eyes to see Q breathless and glistening with sweat. His eyes were glassed and blurred with passion, his glasses were somewhere out in the living room where this had all started, hopefully not broken. James pulled forward to touch him. He thread his fingers through damp dark hair and kissed bruising lips. Q wrapped his legs around James' waist rubbing their erections together, eliciting a sharp inhale from James and a throaty moan from the instigator. James kissed him while he slicked up his fingers again, this time with lube. He pulled away once more to settle back and rub his fingers against Q's opening. He pushed a finger in and Q closed his eyes and sucked in his bottom lip. James could have stayed in that room forever. Watching the man below him wither and moan and push back down on his finger. It was a beautiful sight. James pushed another finger in and smiled as Q let out a loud gasp.

“Good?” James said thickly. Q couldn't answer, and James took that as a good sign. “Q, tell me your name.” James whispered as he added another finger and stretched his lover.

“No.” Q moaned weakly.

“Tell me your name so I have something to scream out when I fuck you.”

“No.”

James made a noise in the back of his throat, close to growl. He removed his fingers and positioned himself before Q's body.

“Ready?” He asked smoothing a hand over Q's flat stomach.

“Yes.” Q sighed longingly. James pushed in and they began a dance they had become quickly accustomed too.

“Q.” James moaned into his ear.

“Yes.” Q returned.

“Q”

“Yes.”

“Q...”

“Oh god, yes.”

3.

 

Early in the morning James was hunched over the paperwork on his desk. He needed to fill out this paperwork every year, and the previous years he thought it was a complete wast of time, then he met Q and everything he thought he knew had changed. The papers asked who was his next of kin and if he would like to revise his will. In the time before Q the answers would have been the same each year; Next of kin: M. Will: No Changes.

In the other room he heard Q wake. Q had the same routine every morning, a soft groan, a stretch, a pop his shoulders, then another groan as he stood up. It made James smile every time. He listened as Q's light footsteps made their way into the office.

“You're up early.” He grumbled out then went over to the blond and placed a kiss on his temple. “File work?”

“Yearly next of kin report.”

“Ah,” Q yawned and lay down on the small couch they had stuffed into the room. He closed his eyes and James laughed.

“Don't fall asleep you have work in a few hours.”

“So do you.” Q mumbled back. James watched him as he dozed then turned back to the papers. He tapped his pen over the blank space where his next of kin's name should be. He knew who he should put there, he should write in M just as every year before. However...James looked over at Q, eyes closed and softly breathing in the cold morning. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather have as his benefactor. He didn't love anyone as much as Q. He tapped the blank once more, his hand itching to write in the letter Q. Instead he sat back and gazed lovely at the young man dozing on the couch.

“Q, what's your name?” He asked slowly.

“Wha?” Came the reply. James rolled the chair next to the young man and swirled his dark hair under his palm.

“Tell me your name so I can put you as my next of kin.”

“You want me as your next of kin?” Q picked his head up, his eyes more awake.

“Yes.”

“I thought that would have been M.” He narrowed his eyes at Bond.

“It was. It used to be. But things change.” James pulled at one of the longer curls that framed Q's face. “It's you now, so tell me your name.”

“No.” The answer came so gently and easy that James didn't realize that it was a no for a moment.

“Q, this is an official document, I can't have Q or Quartermaster written in.” James gestured to the paper with a smile. The smile faded when Q stood and worried his lip. “Q?”

“James...” He began then sat back down. “This is not a conversation for the morning.” He groaned, but continued anyways. “James I can not tell you my name. You know I can't tell you my name. Please, please understand that.”

“When exactly is the conversation going to happen then?”

“If I have it my way, which I believe it will be, you will never find out.” Q tried to give a light smile, but it never reached his eyes.

“Someday you're gonna have to tell it to me.” James smirked to lighten the mood. “Someday Q.”

“Yes, someday.” Q promised.

4.

It was Moneypenny who put the idea in his mind. Well, in all honesty James had thought about it many times but never thought it to be a good idea until someone else brought it up. Before he had arrived back home he tossed out the box into the street bin. It was ugly and cumbersome in his pocket, and Q was smart he would know a ring box in someones pocket from streets away. James spun the ring around in his pocket, feeling the weight, the smooth gold and the small impression of the inscription that lay on the inner rim. _Inevitable._

Inside the apartment Q was sitting crosslegged on the sofa, his laptop on the coffee table and a cup of tea in his right hand.

“'lo.” Q said softly and without looking away from the computer screen. His eyes moved rapidly over the screen and never even glanced at James, but he was used to this sort of greeting.

“Have you moved at all today? You were in the same position when I left.” James took a seat next to Q and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“I made tea.” Q lifted the cup slightly.

“I see.” James laughed. Q typed a few lines of code into the computer and James watched his eyes move around the page looking for mistakes.

James had thought about how he would do this many times. He thought about taking Q to Paris or Venice and proposing there, but to get the time off for both of them would have been a headache. With a shake of his head he figured that now was no a better time than any other.

“Got a question for you.” James started.

“Is it about that ring in your pocket?” Q spoke with a quirked up lip. James sat stunned for half a moment. Q turned to him and kissed the side of his mouth. “If it is I suppose I have a few things to say about it.”

“My first question has nothing to do with the ring in my pocket.” James retorted.

“Oh, then please go ahead.” Q sat back and tilted his head, like a dog waiting for a treat, James thought.

“Q, what is your name?” Q deflated slightly. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I'm not going to tell you that.”

“Are you sure? This could all be very romantic if I knew your name. If not then I suppose Quartermaster and 007 is how we should say our vows.”

“If that is what you would like.” Q said. “I have no problem marrying 007.”

“Tell me your name so when I propose to you it will sound more formal.” James tried.

“No. You hopeless romantic.” Q laughed gently.

“Fine, here it is then.” James slid off the sofa and got to his knee. “Quartermaster,” he raised an eyebrow. “Q, will you marry me?” He took the ring out of his pocket and held it up for the other man. Q held out his hand and James slid the ring onto his finger.

“007, James, yes.”

 

5.

“Were you planning to write your own vows?” Q asked through the ear piece.

“Do you want that?” James replied back, talking discreetly into his martini. He had been sent to the states this time and was tailing a man suspected of treason. He sat in the hotel bar and watched the man eat and drink with two beautiful women. It was a simple mission not requiring an entire team, just Q.

“Humm, you can be quite the wordsmith when needed, I believe you could come up with something.”

“And what about yourself?”

“I have been known to say a clever thing here and there.” Q smiled over the airwaves.  
James saw his mark get up and begin to leave, he followed. The mark had the valet get his car so James did the same. Following him in his car James spoke freely to Q.

“Do you want them to be romantic?”

“Certainly, they are wedding vows aren't they?”

“Yes and in your vows you will call me James, yes?” James said with cheek.

“James...”

“Tell me your name so I can say it when I give you my vows.”

“No.”

“Q, it's been years.”

“And it will be years more before I let go of this secret. James I'm truly sorry, but I can't.”

“Why?”

“Is this really a conversation you want to have over a wire?”

“No one else is listening.”

Q was silent for a long time before gaining the strength to speak again.

“Names can hold you down, James. And I've held mine for quite some time.” He tried to explain.

“Let me hold some of that for you.”

“I'm afraid I've become accustomed to the weight.” Q said with a heartless laugh in his voice.

James drove in silence for a while, watching the building flick by and car zoom in and out of his line of sight.

“Q, I love you. I've never said something I meant more than this, I love you. I have never said those words with such conviction before you, and now that I've said them to you I know I will never say them to another. I want to know your name because I want to know you completely. However I do understand, trust that I do, and that when I ask your name is not for the sake of just knowing, it is to be able to call you by something deeper that what we already have. Love, your name is part of you and I always want to be part of you.”

Q sat at his desk at MI6 with his eyes closed and his chest full of warmth.

“How is that for vows?” James asked. “Will that do?”

“Yes,” Q nodded even though James could not see him. “Yes, I think that should do nicely.”

 

6.

007 stood in the doorway to their bedroom, his gun at his side. Q sat on the bed facing away from the man he loved. He twisted the gold wedding ring, feeling the weight, the smooth gold and the small impression of the inscription that lay on the inner rim. _Inevitable._

“I suppose I can tell you my name now.” Q said in a small voice, one that hardly carried to the door.

“Don't.” James bit out.

“That's all you've ever wanter to know.” Q laughed hollowly.

“I know who you are. No name will change that.”

“It may change the way that bullet goes.”

“It won't.”

“Oh.”

Q listened as the hammer of the gun was pulled back. He smiled to himself that James would use a revolver to kill him, not a walther. James took a step into the room and Q shivered.

“James please.” His voice began to shake.

“You betrayed us Q.” James voice was steel betraying nothing. “You betrayed all of us.”

“I didn't.” Q begged. “I never...I could never betray you James, not you, never you.”

“You knew what you were getting into when you married me Q. Im a 00 agent, this is my job, you are my job now.”

“James, James I love you, I love you.”

James Bond raised his gun and fired one shot.

“Mission complete.” He said to the team listening on the other end of the wire.

“We will send out a team to clean up and take the body. Please report back to MI6 for debriefing.”

“I'll get rid of the body.”

“007 no-”

“I will get rid of the body.” James snapped. “He was my husband at least give us this.” There was tense silence on the other end before a soft voice spoke up.

“Report back once you have grieved 007.”

“Understood.”

James tore out the ear piece and tossed it to Q who quickly took it apart and dismantled the listening agent, leaving only the tracking system online. James rushed to the bed and kissed Q as if he was the last breath of air.

“I love you.” James pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “I love you, but you have to bleed now.”

“I know. I know.” Q kissed him back hurriedly but passionate.

“I have a safe house for you and once this has been cleared up I will come for you.” James promised.

“You better.”

“Of course I will. You know I will. I still need to figure out your name.”

“Yes, yes you do.”

 

 

+1

  ~ _A long time down the road..._

“You had a good death. Not one you would have wanted, but a good one. I wish I had told you. We had time, maybe I was just selfish. No, I know I was. But I digress. You went in your sleep. You slept a lot in those last few months. And some of that is my fault. I kept you drugged, I know you asked for them and I shouldn't have given into you, but how could I not. I loved you. I still love you, very much so. What was that you once said to me...ah now that I have said I love you to you, I shall never say it to another. Or something along those lines, you were always very charismatic. And you always loved me, even though I kept secrets from you. I know that you knew, and that you never said anything, and well...thank you.

“It was all to keep you safe and I know you knew that. Who I am, who I was, was not someone who was safe to be with, but you would not have been James Bond if you had not stayed. And, I love you all the more for that, I really do James, I really do. I've bought the plot next to you and sooner rather than later I'll be with you again. I know it's too late but...my name will be carved on that stone. My real name, I'll put Q up there too because he was important to you, but the name you never knew will lay beside you. It seems a bit cruel I know, but I can't seem to think of any other way to show how much I love you.

“Had you lived I would have told you, I would have. Next year, when you wanted to go to France, I would have told you then. I've made sure to change my name however, my last name that is. I took yours, I hope you won't mind. I think you would have quite liked the sound of your name attached to mine. Q Bond sounded pretty good to me, I imagine that you would have laughed at that. I think you would have also laughed at my real last name. It's Boothroyd, Geoffrey Boothroyd. And no, I'm not quite the mystery you thought me to be ages ago. And Q sounded much better when you were making love to me, and seeing that letter written next to your name on all official documents was always a happy sight, and I couldn't have asked for a better proposal, and your vows, they were so much better than mine.

“So no, I'm glad I never told you my name, I'm glad you never knew it, I'm glad you never heard it, I'm glad I never heard you say it to me. I never wanted to be Geoffrey to you, just Q, always Q, your Q.”

 

 

 

 

 

A/N:

I've gotten many comments about not stating that James dies in the end, and I do not regret making that decision.  The thing I like most about reading a story, any story, fanfiction or not, is what an author can do with their character.  The struggle that the character goes through and the resulting outcome may not be a happy ending, but that does not make the story any less worth the while.  When we set out to start reading a new story there is no disclaimer of the text will hold.  There is no warning to tell you that a character will die, or that they will make a terrible mistake, or that there is no happy ending, we earn those experiences while we read.  Shock and disbelief are important roles in storytelling, they help connect people with characters.  We can not go on not reading stories just because someone dies in the end.  Not all endings are good, just as not all stories are finished at the last word, hence the work of fanfiction.  We read fanfiction because we want to the story to continue, we want to be with the characters just a little bit longer.  We read to invite new ideas and to discover layers of these character we have grown to love.  We write to practice how well we can tell a story.  I write because I love these character and because I like to see where they will go in the situation I put them in.  I like to imagine that many other writers feel the same.  This had gone on and on, and to those who are still reading even after James has died, thank you.  To sum it it,  I don’t care if you did not like that I killed off James, that’s not the reason I wrote the story.  In the end people die.  That’s it.  People die and we learn to move on.  I killed a character in this story, I killed a character and the other character reacted.  Readers should also have a reaction to when a character is killed off, but it should not be one of deceit.    


End file.
